Hujan Cinta
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Ini tidak terduga—ya, rasa cintaku padanya tidak terduga. Aku yang awalnya tidak sudi dekat dengannya, kini malah berubah haluan dan menerima pernyataan cintanya di bawah derasnya hujan. Aneh sekali, bukan? Mind to RnR?


"Sudahlah, Nona Manis… terima saja tawaranku," pemuda berambut biru langit itu mengujar untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir sambil tersenyum padaku. Menurut pendapatku, senyum yang ia tunjukkan bukan senyum tulus—ralat, ia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum dengan tulus. Itupun kalau bisa dibilang senyuman, justru yang ia tampilkan malah seringai. Cocok sekali dengan gelar yang sudah membuatnya popular.

Aku menepis pikiranku yang sempat melayang. Kembali kupandang wajah menyebalkan itu dengan tatapan galakku, "enyah dari hadapanku, Tuan Jaegerjaques!"

Pemuda itu mendecih sebelum kembali memandangku dan berkata, "untuk apa menunggu orang super sibuk sepertinya? Bukankah bersamaku lebih asik?"

Ah, astaga! Suaranya sungguh membuatku ingin menamparnya. Nadanya itu benar-benar terdengar sangat meremehkan. Aku memasang wajah marahku untuknya, "dan bukankah aku juga si Orang-Super-Sibuk yang sama sepertinya? Jadi, bersamaku juga tidak asik. Sekarang, bisa kau pergi tinggalkan aku dan mencari wanitamu yang lain?"

Dia terkekeh. "Baiklah, Nona Manis. Sesuai perintahmu, aku akan pergi dan mencari mangsa yang lain. Sampai jumpa, sayang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Dasar _playboy_," aku menggumam kecil sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertahan olehnya.

**##**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Hujan Cinta by Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_**[Ketika rasa itu muncul ditengah guyuran air yang menghantam tanah tempatmu berdiri]**_

_._

_**.**_

_**##**_

Pemuda itu—Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—adalah pemuda yang amat sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Bukan karena kepintarannya yang bisa mengalahkan Albert Einstein, bukan pula karena keahliannya dalam berolahraga, dan bukan juga karena kepiawaiannya dalam memimpin salah satu organisasi, tapi justru karena keahliannya dalam bertengkar. Mungkin definisi bertengkar terlalu sederhana untuk kuungkapkan pada tipikal orang semacam dia. Pemuda itu bahkan lebih buas dari apa yang pernah kukira. Ia justru dengan rela melayangkan tinjunya kepada setiap orang yang dia rasa mengganggunya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi _black-_record di sekolah ini.

Sejak awal, sejak aku memasuki sekolah Karakura ini, aku berusaha menghindarinya. Bahkan untuk bertatap muka walaupun hanya sedetikpun aku tak ingin. Bukan karena aku takut, tapi aku hanya malas melihat orang yang senang membuang-buang waktunya dengan kegiatan yang menurutku sangat kurang kerjaan. Ya, baiklah. Rekor buruknya setidaknya juga memiliki andil besar—yang sangat mampu membuatku tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk menjauhinya.

Bicara tentang rekor buruk, yang aku heran justru pada para gadis yang senang berada di sekitarnya. Kalau kuperhatikan, sepertinya ia memiliki banyak penggemar. Okelah kuakui, wajahnya memang tampan—sangat malah! Kurasa daya tarik itulah yang memikat hati wanita di sekelilingnya—

—kecuali aku.

Aku gadis yang cukup pintar dan tentu saja banyak guru yang mengenaliku akibatnya. Namun aku ingin mempertegas satu hal di sini, aku jauh lebih pintar—bahkan sangt pintar—dari gadis manapun. Bukan, bukan maksudku menyombong. Kalimat yang kumaksud barusan adalah; aku sangat pintar untuk tidak terpikat pada pesona mautnya—yang kata gadis lain—sangat menjerat.

Oh, astaga! Apakah mereka tidak takut berurusan dengan orang semacam dia? Tidak, tidak begitu. Aku tidak takut sama sekali. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku malas? Yap, malas. Sangat! Setidaknya, kupikir mereka harus menanamkan rasa tersebut dalam benak mereka. Hei, berteman dengan orang seperti itu—atau setidaknya dekat— bukankah bisa membuat para guru berpikir kau sama dengan mereka? Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan reputasi yang telah kubangun dengan susah payah ini hancur begitu saja.

"Rukia," ah, teguran itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa terasa, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan dan tepat di sana, aku melihat orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu sedang memberikanku senyuman lebar terbaiknya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Aku melihatnya menggeleng samar.

"Aku masih harus melanjutkan beberapa lembar kerjaku di ruang OSIS," dia menjelaskan. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya, "menunggumu."

Dia kembali tersenyum—dan astaga, bahkan senyuman itu membuatnya lebih tampan dari _senpai playboy _tadi. "Aku sudah bilang berulangkali padamu, bukan? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan membuatmu menungguiku pulang seperti ini," tegurnya dengan suara tenang.

"Tidak apa, Kaien-san," aku membantah, "kebetulan aku juga baru pulang. Tadi Nanao-_sensei_ memintaiku tolong."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Ya _Kami_-_sama_, hentikan senyum itu sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol akan diriku, aku menjerit dalam hati. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap berusaha menjaga sikapku di depannya. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin bertindak memalukan di depan orang yang kusukai.

"Pulanglah," pemuda itu kembali berujar. "Hari hampir gelap. Langitnya juga sudah mendung."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

Dia tertawa, "sejak kapan temanku ini bersikap manja?"

Aku mendengus geli mendengar godaannya. "Aku tidak manja."

"Oh ya?"

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Kaien-_san_," tegurku cepat sambil melontarkan wajah garangku padanya.

Laki-laki itu hanya meringis kecil saat melihatnya. "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa membuatmu menungguku kali ini, Rukia. Pekerjaanku masih menumpuk, bahkan lebih gila dari kemarin."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Mengenai perpisahan kelas tiga?"

"Tepat sekali."

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum melontarkan pikiranku, "memangnya kemana anak buahmu yang lain?"

"Menggalang dana," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menggerutu, "seharusnya aku tidak ikut-ikutan memilihmu untuk menjadi ketua OSIS di periode ini."

Dia tertawa—mungkin ia mengerti maksud kata-kata yang kulontarkan padanya hanya terdengar sebagai sebuah candaan ditelinganya. Tapi sejujurnya aku memang berharap ini tak terjadi. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena semenjak Kaien-_san_ menjabati kedudukan tersebut, waktu pulang yang biasa kami lewati bersama jadi berkurang intensitasnya.

"Sudahlah," ia berusaha menengahi rasa kesalku, "lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama."

Aku menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya setuju menuruti kemauannya dan pergi meninggalkannya tepat di depan pintu ruang ketua OSIS-nya—pintu yang entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi pintu terkutuk untukku.

**##**

Aku barusaja berjalan beberapa meter dari arena sekolah ketika hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur bumi dengan sangat derasnya. Semakin menjadilah rasa kesalku. Sudah tak bisa pulang bersama Kaien, sekarang malah terjebak hujan sebuah halte. Rasanya aku ingin berlari menerobos hujan menyebalkan ini dan kembali ke sekolah, namun kuurungkan niatku.

Kuputuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang memang sudah disediakan sembari menunggu hujan berhenti—dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa orang yang amat sangat tidak ingin kutemui malah terjebak hujan bersamaku di sini, di halte ini. Wajahnya menyeringai menatapku—yang menurutku seringainya itu lebih mengarah untuk mengejekku.

"Mau apa kau?" entah kenapa uratku serasa keluar bila berbicara—atau paling tidak bertemu—dengannya.

"Menunggu hujan reda," dia menjawab simpel. Tapi jelas tak membuatku urung mengacuhkannya. Hei, bagaimana mungkin aku mengacuhkan berandalan sekolahku yang barangkali hendak membuat nekat di tempat ini?

Astaga, Kuchiki Rukia! Dapat pikiran sinting darimana kau ini, aku menggerutu dalam hati. Kulayangkan pandanganku pada air yang masih saja turun untuk membasahi tanah tempatku—dan semua mahluk—berpijak. Mendadak, aku merasa nyaman dalam kondisi seperti ini walaupun harus duduk bersebelahan bersama dengan seorang _senpai _yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau suka hujan?" suaranya kali ini terdengar ramah—yang tentu saja membuatku sedikit tercengang beberapa saat.

Kali ini aku merasa wajahku tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya saat bicara dengan dirinya, "sedikit."

Dia ikut tersenyum—dan bisa kupastikan kali ini senyuman itu tulus, bukan seperti seringaian yang biasanya. "Aku juga suka hujan, apalagi bila aku merasakan airnya membasahi tubuhku. Aku seperti merasa, hujan bisa membawa seluruh bebanku."

Aku memutuskan untuk menatap bola matanya dan astaga, warna bola mata itu sama indahnya dengan rambutnya yang senada. Pemuda itu juga terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku—kurasa ini mungkin pertama kalinya ia benar-benar melihat warna violet pada mataku secara dekat. Terbukti karena setelah itu ia memuji keindahan iris violet milikku yang hanya kujawab terima-kasih berikut tersipu malu.

Hening sesaat sebelum ia kembali menatapku dan berbicara, "bagaimana kalau kita bermain hujan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Masih deras," sahutku.

"Tidak masalah," ia membantah kalimatku, "berada di bawah hujan itu menyenangkan."

Aku kembali menggeleng. Barusaja aku hendak memberikan penolakan yang kedua, tangan besarnya sudah menarikku untuk berada di bawah guyuran air yang semakin lama semakin deras. Diajaknya aku berputar-putar di bawah hujan tanpa menghiraukan orang lain yang menatap heran ke arah kami.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dalam—tepat di manik mataku.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat kekanakkan. Namun kuanggukkan juga kepalaku tanda menyetujui apa yang diucapkannya, "kau benar. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah berada di bawah hujan."

"Apa juga kataku."

Aku diam memandangi rinai airnya yang membasahi tubuhku. Dia—Grimmjow—memandangiku kembali dengan tatapannya yang intens, namun aku berusaha tak membalas menatapnya. Aku cukup pura-pura tidak menyadari, dan kurasa itu pilihan yang terbaik bila dibandingkan harus hanyut dalam pesonanya—yang masih kata gadis lain—sangat menjerat.

Ah, baiklah! Aku mengaku!

Aku memang sudah terjerat tapi tentu saja aku tidak ingin bertingkah bodoh seperti gadis lain. Aku tidak sudi membiarkan cintaku dimiliki oleh orang sepertinya dan aku juga tidak ingin mengkhianati perasaanku pada Kaien-_san_. Baik, aku memang tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Dia bahkan hanya menganggapku teman namun apa aku salah mencintai temanku sendiri? Tidak, bukan?

"Rukia," dia memanggilku.

Tapi ini lain! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia memanggilku—memanggil namaku—dengan nama kecil, Rukia. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku karena ia memang lebih tinggi dariku sebelum menatapnya balik, "ada apa?"

"Masih tidak mau menerima tawaranku?"

Aku kembali mendengus. "Sepertinya tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Rukia. Pertimbangkanlah lagi," pintanya dengan suara yang—benarkah ia memelas?

"Kenapa harus aku?" kutanyakan pertanyaan yang paling ingin kuketahui, "bukankah gadis-gadis lain yang mengelilingimu itu jauh lebih cantik daripada aku? Daripada si Orang-Super-Sibuk sepertiku ini?"

Ia tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhirku, "kau menyindirku?"

Aku menggeleng walau dalam hati mengangguk.

Kulihat ia kembali membiarkan tatapannya mengunciku, "karena kau berbeda dari gadis lainnya."

Aku mendengus. "Berbeda? Semua orang memang dilahirkan dengan rupa dan tingkah yang berbeda, _senpai_," aku memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirku, bermaksud menyindirnya yang memang lebih tua setahun dariku.

Dia tertawa yang jelas saja membuatku tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang berandal sekolah tertawa lepas seperti ini di hadapanku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Astaga, aku sempat berpikir bahwa— "kepalamu terbentur?"

Setelah menunggu tawanya berhenti, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Serius, aku baik-baik saja," dia memberi penekanan pasa setiap kata, berusaha membuatku percaya—dan aku memang percaya pada akhirnya. "Aku juga tahu kalau itu. Maksudku adalah kau berbeda karena kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu," dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda.

Aku tahu aku masih berada di bawah guyuran hujan dan aku juga tahu langit tidak menampilkan gelagat bahwa guntur akan muncul. Tapi aku merasa bahwa sebuah petir barusaja menyambarku dan membakarku karena aku merasa seluruh tubuhku memanas, terutama wajahku. Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Kenapa aku merasa… merasa… senang mendengar ucapannya?

"Sudahlah, si Ketua-Super-Sibuk itu tak usah lagi kau pikirkan," dan untuk yang pertama kalinya juga, kalimat yang ia lontarkan terasa begitu serius di telingaku, "pikirkan aku saja yang saat ini berada di depan matamu."

Mendengar suaranya yang lugas dan menenangkan, entah mengapa membuat pandanganku akan sosok di hadapanku ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat—yang jelas saja tidak akan pernah kuakui. Namun tetap saja, ketercengangan itu masih membuatku membeku di tempat tanpa bisa menyadari bahwa ia menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya dan… astaga!

Dia menciumku!

Aku ingin berontak—ingat, ingin!—tapi justru hatiku sendiri yang berkhianat. Aku membiarkan kedua mataku terpejam dan ikut menikmati rasa ini. Membiarkannya terus berada dalam posisi yang sama sampai ia benar-benar melepaskanku demi kebutuhan oksigen yang terus menggoda. Aku merasa wajahku merah, terlebih lagi karena aku tidak berusaha melarangnya. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam—berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku sebisa mungkin agar luput dari perhatiannya. Namun ia justru menarik daguku ke atas serta membuatku kembali menatap matanya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" kali ini aku sungguh mendengar nada menggoda dari suaranya walau matanya menyiratkan harapan besar supaya aku menerimanya—menerima tawarannya, menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Kutepis tangan tersebut sebelum aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Sungguh! Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya. Ini membuat jantungku tidak sehat karena tak bisa berhenti berdebar. Tidak, bahkan hatiku sendiri mulai menunjukkan jawabannya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku yang selama ini menyukai Kaien-_san_ malah berbalik arah menyukai orang seperti Grimmjow?

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas. "Maaf atas sikapku yang sudah mengganggumu seperti ini," dia mengucapkannya dengan berat hati.

Kugelengkan kepalaku yang jelas membuatnya heran. Akhirnya aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan membiarkan perasaan menggebu-gebu ini semakin kian membuncah, "ya, aku mau, Grimmjow-_senpai_."

Senyumnya adalah hal pertama yang kulihat sebelum ia kembali merengkuhku di bawah guyuran hujan ini—yang jujur saja membuatku senang. Kali ini, aku benar-benar berterima-kasih pada hujan, karena ia telah membuatku sadar akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

**#**_End_**#**

Astaga, maafkan Yurisa yang bikin fict baru, bukannya nge-update fict lain. Habis, ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul tadi waktu Yurisa keujanan. Nah, jadilah membayang tuh pikiran, dan taraaaaa… jadilah fict ini~ Ah, maaf untuk alur yang kecepetan *bungkuk-bungkuk

Tak ingin banyak bicara, bersediakah kawan mereview?


End file.
